


Foley Fest 2017

by rebornlover



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebornlover/pseuds/rebornlover
Summary: Themes: Technology and Unseen





	1. Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker's been on his laptop all day so his roommate is curious

‘Ya know, you keep starin’ at that screen like that you’re goin’ to hurt your eyes.’

  
Tucker sighed deeply and sat back from his laptop, pushing his fingers under his glasses to rub at his eyes (which were beginning to blur slightly from the strain). His college roommate Devonte, stepped up behind his chair and slung a long brown arm around his shoulders.

  
‘What you doin’ on this ting all day anyway?’

  
The real answer to that was that Tucker spent most of his time monitoring the two wide area ghost detection systems he had set up: one around Amity Park and one at this university where he and Danny now spent most of their time. The answer in the last ten minutes or so was that he was working on a strategy to beat a technomancer ghost at an mmorpg.

  
He shrugged up at Devonte, looking up at him and smiling mischievously, ‘I’d tell ya but then I’d have to kill ya,’

  
‘Psh,’ his roommate got up and grabbed his towel from where it hung on top of their bunk beds. ‘Yeah, right Foley.’

  
Tucker grinned at him, sticking his tongue out at vonte’s retreating back, and turned back to his laptop, cracking the knuckles on both hands. The next time he played technus, that ghost’s ass was grass.


	2. Unseen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucker doesn't like being mad at Danny

Unseen

Tucker didn’t like being angry at Danny.

He didn’t often have to be, thank god, but when he did it was hard to pull it off. He and Danny had known each other since they were practically in diapers, they’d been shoved into lockers together, rejected by girls together; they’d even started this whole ghost hunting thing together (with Sam). He and Danny got each other on a psychic level.

Which was why he was so angry right now. He’d said no to Danny. He shouldn’t have had to, Danny of all people knew how much finally getting a date to the dance had meant to him. With Valerie Gray, of all the freaking options in the world!! And Danny had not only tanked that for him, taken his chance with a girl and threw it in the mud, but he’d done so by violating Tucker’s autonomy. By overshadowing him like he was some doll he could just play with to make Sam feel better.

The worst part was that Danny didn’t seem to realize at all that night what he was doing. Neither did Sam, for that matter. At first Tucker had thought he could tuck it away, keep it casual. But somehow the more he remembered it, the more it hurt.

Actually, maybe the worst part was the Danny didn’t even seem to see it now.


End file.
